


A Tail of Two Kitty's.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feline Friend or Foe?.......<br/>Following the un-masking of Cat-woman. Bruce Wayne decides to give Miss Kitka another chance with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tail of Two Kitty's.

Once upon a time at Wayne Manor, Dick overhears a conversation between Bruce and Alfred confirming arrangements for Miss Kitka to come for dinner that very evening.  
Dick then decides to confront Bruce about it in his bedroom whilst wearing a black cat costume himself, still in his closet from a fancy dress ball, they had both once attended.  
He knocked on Bruce's door and was invited in.

“Robin why is my little bird now dressed to kill in that alternate costume?”

“Holy conniving carnivour Batman I’m ready for stalking my prey, surly you do not want to end up with that conspiring glamour puss, eating right out of your hand?” “Robin your sense of humour is infectious but I will not tolerate any caterwauling catcalls from you when my dinner guest arrives later.”

“Holy Kit Katastrophe Batman she has, no doubt got her beady cat’s eyes on you and is on the prowl, so if you take the bait, she will sink her claws in and start pawing at you. Gosh Batman, that feline foe is no friend of mine, I am not pussy-footing around her, I will scratch that devious kitty kat’s eyes out, she’s about to loose one of her nine lives.”

“Robin I would not sound so catty if I were you, if, she does indeed attempt to pull her fur over my eyes, I may be uncertain of the final outcome.”

“Holy catfight Batman, will I stand a cat in hells chance? It makes my skin crawl just thinking of the two of you together in that way. If she so much as makes any moves in that direction, I will pounce and she will be left cowering in a corner, than I could pack a punch and send her scampering off with her tail between her legs.”

 

“Calm down Robin your loyalty is admirable, she may believe she is a cunning cat, but I can assure you Robin that ball of fur will not have me purring so easily. Quite the contrary, in fact, I am now in no doubt that there will be no cat-a-mounting her tonight or indeed any night. You, Robin are a little bird in my hand, worth so much more to me than two in Miss kitkas bush! You may be able to out run her, but I have no wish to see you as runner up, if we cut to this cat-chase for my affections, if she does try to seduce me, we will both litter this cantankerous, curvaceous kitty, all over the catwalk.”

“Holy catgut Batman saved by a whisker, she will have to hang up her cat-suit after that happens, but please remember Batman, just let the cat get your tongue tonight, and don’t let the cat out of the bag about our, little secret!”

“Have no fear Robin, when Miss Puss in black boots pushes off, that bad cat really will have gone for good, and we can resume our usual play. I am the lucky cat who has got more than his fair share of the cream, and It’s all for you Robin we will both be lapping it up one more.”

“Holy catnip Batman, have we just got time for a catnap, and some mutual tail-wagging now?”

“Yes Robin, I believe we do, plus, we will not need a cat and fiddle when we start making beautiful music together I can guarantee you that much robin .C’ mere pretty kitty kitty. “

“Holy copulating caterpillars Batman, is your tail never ending. Wow! Meoww ow ow ow.”

“Kapow! Roger and all out Boy Wonder over to you!...

The End.


End file.
